1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to testing devices and, particularly, to a torque testing device.
2. Description of Related Art
Usually, the proof or yield strength (anti-torque strength) of a screw or a bolt is tested by a torque wrench. During testing, the screw or the bolt is twisted into a threaded hole by the torque wrench. The torque wrench simultaneously provides a lateral force and a torque to the screw or the bolt. However, the screw or the bolt is likely to be tilted by the torque wrench, and torque testing by the torque wrench is not accurate when the screw or the bolt is tilted.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a torque testing device, which can overcome the limitations described.